Pirates of the Carribean: Venture to Utopia
by iceandfire66
Summary: After the events of "On Stranger Tides", Captain Jack Sparrow sets out to search for the lost city of Atlantis. With his compass at hand though, he may find more than he bargained for. Jack/Angelica
1. Chapter 1: Sword of Mercy

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Venture to Utopia**

**Chapter 1: Sword of Mercy**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING related to this franchise. Jack Sparrow and all other characters belong to Disney.**

_AN: This is my first Pirates fanfic. I know they're planning on a fifth and sixth movie, but this is just what I think the next story should be. Hope you like it!_

The night air in London sent chills through the royal guard. Brushing it off, he kept his gaze forward as his eyes scanned the fog for any signs of life. Most of His Majesty's soldiers enjoyed fairly relaxed posts where they could spend the remainder of their lifetimes in solitude. Yet this post was far more dangerous than the rest. Even now the troop shook in his boots just at the thought of how risky his job was. He guarded the entrance to the Jewel House of the Tower of London. Hundreds of other Coldstream guards had been killed in defense of the institution in the past. Yet their deaths didn't occur due to religious or vengeful purposes. Every attack on the tower had the same motive: greed.

As honorable as he was, knowing that only fueled his determination to prevent such scum from entering the sacred building. He refused to have any of the crown jewels stolen on his watch.

Suddenly, the guard noticed something approaching in the distance. From the thick fog it seemed to be a black phantom. Yet as it grew closer, the guard realized it was someone dressed in the same uniform. Unlike most members of the Coldstream regiment though, this one had makeup and long hair.

"Halt!" the guard yelled as he aimed his gun.

The intruder stopped a few feet in front of him, bowing a bit. "God save the King!"

The guard stared at him, perplexed by the enthusiastic greeting.

"Strange, I thought you snobs enjoyed hearing that," the man with makeup remarked. "Is your fluffy hat on too tight or something?"

"State your business!" the sentinel demanded.

Smiling, the other figure took off his hat, shuffling his hand into it. A huge clang echoed through the courtyard, and the guard's rifle was suddenly whipped out of his hand. He stared at the hat, realizing a gun nozzle was protruding from it. Dropping the hat, Jack dashed forward incapacitated the stunned guard by slamming the butt of the weapon against his neck. The man was suddenly as immobile as the cold ground lying underneath him.

"My business has been and always will be the underrated art of piracy," he said.

Hearing footsteps, Jack noticed Gibbs rushing past towards the dead body from the fog. "I don't know, Jack. Something just feels wrong about stealing this man's clothes."

"Just ignore the voice of reason in your head and get that disguise," he stated. "Besides, I doubt anyone actually LIKES these stuffy uniforms anyway."

Jack smiled to himself, realizing how happy he was to have Gibbs with him again. In their travels, the two had transcended from allies to best friends who would always look out for one another. Such a trait was generally considered unfit for a pirate, yet Jack Sparrow embodied the very definition of contradiction.

"The Crowned Jewels are the prized possession of Britain, Gibbs," Jack explained. "They will have hundreds if not thousands of guards waiting inside, which is why secrecy is the best policy here."

Gibbs nodded. "True. What part of the Jewel House be they in?"

Jack deadpanned for a moment. "I have no idea."

The first mate stared at his captain, sighing as he followed him inside. If it were anyone else, Gibbs would have given up then and there. Yet for whatever reason, be it fate or something else, Jack always came out in one piece regardless of the odds he faced.

* * *

><p>Sauntering about as if he owned the place, Jack calmly traversed down the hallway with Gibbs marching at his side. Jack's eyes danced from side to side, looking for a door that stood out from the rest. Finally, the captain widened his eyes to see one with golden plating at the end of the hallway.<p>

"I'd say it's in there," Jack remarked.

Before he opened the door, the captain turned back to his first mate. "Pretend you're guarding this door. I don't want anyone to be allowed inside."

"Aye, Captain," he responded.

He stood at attention as Jack slipped inside. In the room, he couldn't help but stare in astonishment. The Crown Jewels were everything their reputation had painted them to be. The shimmering reflection of the light seemed to make the crowns glow. Although Jack wasn't searching for jewelry, he couldn't help but admire a glamorous sapphire ring. Somehow captivated by it, he slipped it into his pocket, considering it a souvenir.

Then, he saw a casing with three swords inside. Ignoring the two more elegant ones, Jack reached for the seemingly dull one. He smiled upon noticing the broken tip on it, and his grin grew even more when he saw the cartographical engravings on the blade. Attaching it to his belt, Jack was about to leave the room when he heard voices outside the door. Suddenly, Gibbs rushed inside, slamming the door behind him.

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. "Too many guards?"

"I wish," Gibbs replied.

Suddenly, the door was blown apart by cannonfire. Jack stared to see the silhouettes of Barbossa and his crew step forth. The man was clearly no longer an admiral of His Majesty. Barbossa was attired in his trademark dark clothing, along with his black hat of course.

"Hector!" Jack greeted cheerily. "Looking for gems to steal?"

"Aye, just one though," the pirate said. "And why do ye have two swords on your belt?"

He innocently narrowed his eyes. "I'm ambidextrous. Didn't you know?"

"I've no time for pretense, Sparrow," he snapped. "Hand over the Sword of Mercy and you'll be free to go."

The Captain glared. "That's hardly a way to thank me. Are you forgetting I was the one who subtly led you to Blackbeard, which allowed you to procure your latest effects?"

Barbossa mused over this. He had to admit, Jack certainly did lend a hand in the last adventure. The man's temperature rose at the very thought of Edward Teach, still infuriated that the notorious pirate had managed to so easily snatch the Pearl from him. He was fully satisfied with now commandeering the former pirate's vessel and weapon, yet the memory of losing Jack's ship still haunted him in his dreams.

Ah yes… JACK'S ship. There was no need to argue it now. Barbossa reveled in the memory of the mutiny he considered justified. Jack was far too helpful and altruistic for a pirate captain. His constant need to play the hero could have endangered the entire crew for trivial reasons eventually. Yet even though he once fought tooth and nail for the Black Pearl, the ship truly should belong to Jack. Hector valued sentimentalism far less than the Lord of the Caribbean, which is why he was proud to call the might Queen Anne's Revenge his ship.

The heat of the room melted Barbossa's rapid thoughts away, and the pirate merely smirked at Jack. "Aye, and for that you have my thanks. But you did it in your own interest, did you not?"

Sparrow sauntered past him, while Gibbs nervously followed behind. "I did it in everyone's best interest. Teach was sadistic and deserves to be among the dead. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a city to search for."

Just as he reached the doors, Ragetti and Pintel crossed their swords to block his path.

"Not so fast," Hector said. "Give me the sword."

Glancing at the odds against him, Jack shrugged and unhinged his weapon. "If you insist."

Barbossa caught the weapon, gazing upon it as Jack and Gibbs exited the room. The pirate had heard tales of the City of Atlantis, yet its location was almost as well-kept as the map leading there. And now, Barbossa finally had the secret of finding it. All he had to do was inspect the detailed description on the sword…

Which wasn't there. Curious if it was the lighting, Barbossa rushed underneath a nearby lantern. Then, he noticed the tip. It was straight and completely unbroken.

Growling, Barbossa stuck his head out of the doorway. "The OTHER one you blundering fool!"

Jack turned around, chuckling. "Oh the OTHER one!"

Suddenly, he became possessive of the blade, holding it as he pouted. "No!"

His eyes seething with anger, Hector dashed like a panther towards his prey. Widening his eyes in shock, Jack whipped around the corner with Gibbs running beside him, yelping at the sound of a cannonball smashing into the wall behind him. Trying to regain his composure, Captain Sparrow began swinging his legs as quickly as he could. Even when he sprinted, Jack still ran like a drunken girl. Yet somehow his stride never made a difference in how fast he could move. Even now his first mate was nearly breathless in trying to keep up with his captain.

Jack saw a pair of British guards ahead, tempted to skid to a halt when they reached for their weapons. Instead, however, the pirates clotheslined them with the hilt of their blades. Scampering on their feet, Jack and Gibbs rushed to the end of the hallway, finding themselves on a balcony high above the ground. Turning, they Barbossa and his crew confronting a squadron of guards. Both groups were completely fixated on each other as they clashed steel with metal and flesh.

He smiled, his golden tooth flashing in the darkness as it always did. "Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Yet nobody seemed to even hear him. Jack pouted in disappointment. Too often had he been cut off when trying to give his famous exit speech, and now nobody had even paid attention when he had finished. Scowling a bit, he jumped off the balcony, eyes widening when he realized it was a hundred foot drop to the water. His eyebrows furrowed as he oriented himself into a diving position.

"This really isn't scary anymore," he noted.

His hands tore through the water as the liquid sent chills through his body. The last time he had felt so cold was when he sailed back from the end of the world mere months ago. So much had happened since then, yet the freezing sea was hardly a place to reminisce. Jack emerged from the water, calmly breathing once more as he swam towards the shore. Glancing to his left, he saw Gibbs standing on the shore, his clothes as dry as the Sahara.

The captain gazed in shock. "How'd you manage getting down?"

Gibbs held up coils of rope. "Just glanced at my surroundings."

Jack's eyes expanded for a moment, yet he quickly walked past his first mate. "Jumping's more fun though."

The old man laughed heartily, following his friend along the beach.

* * *

><p>The Pirate Lord smiled upon seeing his magnificent vessel. Surprisingly, it only took a few days for Jack and Gibbs to free the Pearl from its cursed enchantment. Better yet, upon being freed, the monkey ran away, probably afraid it would be shrunk again. Jack's dark eyes locked on the black sails under the night sky, noticing the ramp was already extended.<p>

"Well that's curious," he noted. "Mr. Gibbs, did you make preparations for our return?"

"No, Captain," he responded.

Stroking his beard, Jack stepped closer, examining the plank in front of him. "Maybe someone's waiting onboard."

"Who would bother trying to take a ship singlehandedly?" a soft voice called out.

Jack turned and gazed at the origin of the voice. Her hair lavishly rested on her shoulders, its color matching her gorgeous eyes. His vision danced from edge to edge of her entire figure, shocked that she was here. On second thought, he shouldn't be so surprised. The woman was as skilled at tracking as he, which made it natural for her to be standing before him.

The pirate gave his trademark grin. "Angie! So good to see you again! I thought you were staying in Tortuga?"

"And I thought you cared about me, but I guess neither of us is omnipotent," she countered.

Jack sighed. The woman was always so MOODY when it came to their relationship… whatever it entailed, that was. Jack was still uncertain as to how he would handle things with the woman, yet right now he needed to focus on how to end the argument and get his ship ready.

He raised a single finger, ready to defend himself. "Actually, I DO care for you."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Angelica scolded. "You claimed you loved me and yet you deserted me on that island, you HIJO DEL DIABLO!"

Jack glared at her, holding his own. "The only hypocrisy here is your name having the word ANGEL in it. And could you stop ranting in that foreign language like an old hag?"

The pirate ducked as she missed in slapping his face. He quickly stood up and caught her hand on the second attempt, only to watch her swing the other arm and sting his cheek.

Jack blinked twice. "Okay, in retrospect I probably deserved that."

"You think?" she yelled. "I still can't believe you did that to me! You had no reason to distrust me!"

"I told you before, the only reason I left you is because you were particularly angry at me. The moment you recovered from your father's death, you jumped at me, so I had no choice but to tie you down and keep myself out of harm's way. If I had brought you with me, Angelica, your Spanish rage would have consumed you and led to my anticlimactic death. Besides, what better place to relax than a tropical resort?"

"I almost starved!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "But you didn't. In fact, I recall being the one who rescued you."

She pursed her lips in disdain. "Only because I had this…"

Angelica revealed the voodoo doll of Jack. He frowned at the sight of it, irritated that Blackbeard had ever created the monstrosity to begin with. By using the doll, one could control Jack's every move and action, and more importantly, whether he lives or dies. Even now he felt chills crawl up his spine as he remember how Angelica had spent days torturing him by constantly speaking to the miniature figure.

The woman held her defiant gaze. "I kept whispering to the doll, hoping my voice would haunt you and force you to return."

Jack nodded. "Well you succeeded. Though I would appreciate it if I could have it back…"

As he tried to reach for the doll, Angelica pulled it away. "Why do you want it so badly?"

"I may not fear death, but I'd prefer to have control over my own life," he answered. "Besides, pirates shouldn't be playing with dolls."

Angelica crossed her arms. "Jack, do you even know how to break the enchantment?"

He tapped his chin for a moment. "Does it have anything to do with goats, because I still have a few left after a very recent ritual…"

The woman ignored his response, still holding the doll as she stepped away from him. "The process for lifting the curse is very rare, but I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine."

Suddenly, she felt Jack scratching the upper part of her back. The woman whipped around, glaring at him as he innocently stared back.

"Oh, you were being figurative…" he muttered.

She stepped forward. "I want my father's ship back, along with his sword."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that both have come under the custody of one Hector Barbossa," Jack told her.

"Which is why I need your help to reclaim it," Angelica explained. "Besides, you have to repent for leaving me on that island and for my father's death."

Jack stared off into the distance, contemplating on what to do. On the one hand, Angelica was one of the most dangerous pirates he had ever encountered… particularly because he felt so attached to her. Yet he couldn't deny how skilled she was. In fact, she might be able to even aid him in his latest expedition. He personally had very limited knowledge of Atlantis, and none of it had even come from his father Teague. Surely Blackbeard must have given her some knowledge of Atlantis before he died.

He turned his head at the sound of Coldstream guards shouting nearby. Raising his brows in fear, he grabbed Angelica's hand, rushing up the ramp with her. "We'll discuss this on the ship!"

Staring in shock, Gibbs sighed. "Women onboard only brings trouble…"

* * *

><p>Angelica was surprised at how decorative the upper interior of the Black Pearl truly was. She had noticed parts of it when Jack rescued her some weeks ago, yet she never had the chance to enter the captain's room. She glanced at various objects of memorabilia, recognizing a few maps and charts. What truly caught her attention, however, was the sword sitting in a glass case.<p>

She turned her attention back to Jack, inadvertently losing herself in his eyes as usual. The woman couldn't deny it… she LOVED Jack Sparrow. He was unpredictable, deceitful, dangerous… yet all these traits only made her want him even more. Angelica couldn't tell if he felt the same way, however. During their search for the Fountain of Youth, he had saved her life and always seemed protective of her. But did he truly see her as a romantic interest? Or did he really just see her as a sister or something? No, that couldn't be right… he was far too flirty towards her. He had even attempted trying to sleep with her on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Perhaps he was simply afraid of starting a relationship.

Yet what did it matter if he cared for her? He KILLED her father and deserted her TWICE. Jack was far too big of a coward to keep a healthy relationship… wasn't he? Or had the years changed him more than she realized? The man seemed as carefree and eccentric as always. Yet the love she held toward him was so different from how she loved her father.

But did her father even love her? The woman certainly questioned it at times. Perhaps he loved her but simply not as much as he loved himself. After all, he was more than happy to try to steal her years to save himself.

And yet… none of that mattered in the end. She knew deep down that Jack had good intentions. And he had everything she could want in a man… except for commitment, of course. That trait was lacking in him, yet ironically it was the one characteristic she absolutely needed in a lover.

Jack smiled at her, wondering what thoughts were racing through her mind as he passed her a bottle of rum. He took a quick swig from his own, savoring the taste. Exhaling proudly, he smiled at her.

"Tell me, love, what do you know of Atlantis?" he asked.

She gazed in curiosity. "A fair amount. Why are you seeking it?"

"Well if you know the legend, then surely you could see why," Jack said. "The city is rumored to house countless jewels and treasure."

She smirked. "Ah, it's always about material possessions with you."

He shrugged. "I enjoy having a variety of rare items, like the trident inside the city that's rumored to give its user divine powers, savvy?"

Angelica smiled. "I see. What do you want to know then?"

"I'm just wondering what dangers lie on the way there," he replied.

She suddenly became serious. "The path to Atlantis is incredibly treacherous, Jack. The sea on the path is infested with whirlpools and maelstroms. Once you pass that, you'll arrive at Indigo Plateau, which is infested with alligators. The top of the plateau has the entrance to a labyrinth of tunnels. Legend has it that the tunnels are cursed with hallucinations, yet the maze can be unveiled from the other side."

The captain stared for a moment. "So that's it?"

Angelica smirked. "Scared, Jack?"

"Fortunately no," he said. "Though I do appreciate the information. You can leave at your earliest convenience, just put the doll on the table."

She glared at him. "No, I'm not leaving until I have the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ back along with the sword."

The man groaned. "Then I guess you'll have to come along with us since Barbossa is after this as well."

"Does he know the way?" the woman inquired.

"Probably not, but I have a feeling that enhanced sword of his DOES," he responded.

She smiled, reveling in the thought of confronting Barbossa. Although she had blamed Jack for killing her father, Barbossa was the true catalyst of his death. Jack, the absentminded pirate he often is, merely mixed up the chalices in the heat of the moment. Or did he?

No, she couldn't keep questioning what truly happened. Jack liked her and hated her father. It was only natural for him to tell the truth, especially since she convinced him that her father loved her more than anything. The Pirate Lord would have done anything to save Angelica, yet it was a shame her father felt differently.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Angelica smiled. "Fine. But I expect to be First Mate of this ship."

"Sorry, luv, that position already belongs to someone who is more than qualified for it," he said. "However, I can make you Chartwoman... or Quartermaster, as you refer to it."

Noticing the disdain in his face as he said that, the woman raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but do you even have a map?"

He smirked. "Why do you think I went to the trouble of stealing the sword?"

Angelica widened her eyes as Jack took the sword out of its case, placing it on the desk. It was fairly simple in structure, with a symmetrical hilt and flat blade. Upon examining it more closely, Angelica noticed that the tip was broken off.

"The Sword of Mercy," Jack stated. "It's not much of a weapon in its current state, plus it's cursed so that it can only kill those who are truly scum of the Earth… like pirates!"

Angelica didn't even smirk at Jack, prodding him to continue. "More importantly, however, it is engraved with a map of the route to Atlantis."

"The map will bring you to the plateau, Jack, but how do you plan to navigate the tunnels?" she asked.

He smirked. "With a compass of course."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll need more than that."

The man held his grin as he pulled out the trinket. "Obviously you've never seen MY compass…"

Jack pulled out the object, and the two frowned as they stared at it. The needle continued to spin back and forth, refusing to stay in place. Jack's dark eyes looked away from the red arrow as he pondered the conundrum. The last time the compass hadn't worked, it was when he was conflicted about what he truly wanted. Back when he had feelings for a certain damsel…

He shook his head, refusing to go down that road of thought. Blinking a few times, he smiled as he shoved the compass into Angelica's hands. "You try it. I have shaky hands, so it doesn't work well."

The woman roughly grabbed hold of it, gazing as the needle spun around, finally pointing straight…

At Jack. Narrowing his eyes at it, Jack moved to the left, and then to the right, yet found that no matter WHERE he went, the needle followed.

"That's not good," he muttered.

She glared at him, yet softened her leer upon noticing the distress in his expression. "Jack, can you stop playing games and tell me what's wrong?"

He crossed his arms, musing for a moment. "I wish I could, luv… I wish I could."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion with the King

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Venture to Utopia**

**Chapter 2: Reunion with the King**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING related to this franchise. Jack Sparrow and all other characters belong to Disney.**

_AN: Hope you enjoyed the intro! This chapter will see the return of Elizabeth (I know Keira isn't going to play her anymore, but this is FANfiction, savvy?). By the way, some people thought I wasn't aware that Elizabeth was pregnant at the end of 3 and on the island. I AM aware of that, but bear in mind the post credits scene where Will returns was 10 years later. That's a huge time lapse, and I'm going to explain what I think should have happened during that period.  
><em>

The sun illuminated everything beneath its reach as it slowly hovered into the sky. Groaning after just waking up, Angelica silently remembered why she wasn't a morning person.

Turning his head from the wheel, Jack smiled. "Good morning, Angelica."

"I hate mornings," she muttered.

"Well you're the only one here who does then," he remarked. "Mr. Gibbs and I love the fresh smell of the sea at dawn."

Narrowing her eyes, she glanced around the ship. "Well what about the rest of your crew?"

Grimacing, Jack turned away from her. "This IS the crew."

"WHAT?" she screamed. "That's insane! There's no way the two of you could maneuver a ship alone!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think I'd have such a huge reputation if I were incapable of such a simple task?"

She smirked. "I wasn't actually familiar with that aspect of your reputation."

The man smiled, giving her his full attention. "Really? Well what parts ARE you familiar with?"

Angelica passed. "Oh just your arrogance, cruelty, and willingness to distrust."

Jack deadpanned, his face sad suddenly. "That wasn't very nice."

The woman shrugged. "Neither is breaking a girl's heart, but that didn't stop you."

The man crossed his arms. "To be fair, I didn't LITERALLY break your heart."

"Obviously not," she stated. "That's impossible."

The captain chuckled. "Obviously you never heard what became of Davy Jones."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "No, I've only heard whispers about him."

"Well perhaps while we're in Tortuga you can enlighten yourself about that and other sea tales," Jack suggested.

The woman was confused. Why did Jack have to visit the most populated pirate enclave in the world?

"What business do you have there?" she asked.

He crossed his arms. "If I'm going to reach Atlantis before Barbossa, the _Pearl_ has to be at its best. Right now, it's not… but with a sizable crew, it WILL be."

"Won't it take a while to hire an entire crew?" she asked.

"Not if you have friends in the right places," he countered.

* * *

><p>Just like God's mountains and oceans, a rare few manmade creations remained eternally static. The tavern ironically named the "Faithful Bride" due to its abundance of scandalous women was such a location. In all the decades of its existence, the same kinds of scum had made visits to it. However, a few of its patrons had a strong moral center. One such patron was Elizabeth Swann…<p>

Hearing footsteps, Elizabeth smiled at her visitor, her expression brighter than it had been for weeks. "Captain Jack Sparrow…"

The man smirked, sitting in front of her. "So good to see you again, Lizzie! And you even remembered to mention my title!"

Angelica and Gibbs took the other seats at the table of four. Elizabeth smiled as she passed each of them a dark bottle. "The rum's on me."

Jack grinned at the sight of this. Long ago, when he and Elizabeth were stranded on Rumrunner's Island, the woman absolutely ABHORRED rum. Yet now she seemed to embrace the substance in the same way as she accepted all the other aspects of her new lifestyle as a pirate. Through the course of barely a year, the woman had gone from a respectable noble to a criminal. She had nearly died more than once, and at times feared mutiny from her crew.

And she loved EVERY moment of it.

Angelica, however, remained skeptical of her hostess. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, with dark blonde hair running past her shoulders. Rather than a frilly dress or corset, she was wearing a suit of armor, one that made sure to define her feminine features. In fact, she could only imagine what Jack's connection to her was. Most of the women Jack had been associated with were imbeciles or bimbos, yet this one… this one seemed completely levelheaded and in control. Yet for some reason, her very presence made her… jealous? No, how could she POSSIBLY be feeling envy? Besides, Jack was just smiling at her the same way he did towards all women. Although, Angelica had to admit… it looked more like a sincere grin than a mischievous smirk.

"So, Jack, what brings an immortal like you here?" she asks. "I've heard rumors you located the Fountain of Youth."

"Just because I found it doesn't mean I DRANK from it," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "You gave up your chance for immortality?"

Tempted to begin flirting and say he did it for her, Jack immediately halted his train of thought. Elizabeth was MARRIED now, which killed even the smallest hope of sparking a relationship with her. Furthermore, her husband was the immortal and powerful Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and Jack did not intend to anger the ship's new commander as he irritated his predecessor. Will was a good man certainly, yet if Jack wasn't careful, he may end up on his bad side yet again.

Expressionless for a moment, he quickly nodded whilst smiling. "Yep! I care far more for adventuring. Speaking of which, I'm about to embark on one… yet I'm in need of a crew."

Elizabeth took a swig from her drink. "The three of you were able to get here, right? Can't you sail by yourselves?"

Jack gritted his teeth. "Not well and not fast… which is unfortunate since my treacherous former First Mate Barbossa is searching for it as well."

"And what is IT?" she inquired.

He smiled. "Atlantis."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Jack, no ship has even made it to the island's shore."

"Ah, but the Black Pearl is faster than any other ship in the sea… with a sizable crew, of course," he pointed out.

The woman bit her lip for a moment. "What's in it for me?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What do you need? You're Pirate King! Isn't that status enough?"

"Pirate King?" Angelica asked.

"It's just a title, there's little power associated with it now," Elizabeth explained. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask… who's your female associate, Jack?"

The pirate smiled. "Ah, I nearly forgot the introductions. Elizabeth Swann, this is Angelica Teach."

The Spanish woman shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Swann."

"Likewise," she responded.

"SO!" Jack said as he clapped his hands together. "Are you willing to join us?"

"Certainly," she said.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. The group clanked their bottles together, except for Angelica. The woman simply bit her lip as she reclined in her seat.

Jack raised an eyebrow before inhaling the liquid. "Something wrong?"

"I don't like rum," the brunette answered.

Holding his bottle in midair, Jack's movement came to a complete stop. His dark eyes stood out from their white borders as he stared at her. The pirate slowly put down his bottle, and glared at the woman.

"That's heresy around here, Angie," he remarked. "You say that to the wrong guy and you'll lose what's left of your miserable and rum deficient life."

She rolled her eyes. "I just prefer wine."

Jack grimaced, yet noticing her glare, quickly turned his head the other way. Upon doing so, his eyebrows knitted as he spotted a familiar animal scampering from outside. Jack the monkey raced along the floor, his small statute making him invisible to most of the tavern's patrons. The pirate was rather surprised the monkey was wandering around in Tortuga. He was sure the rascal would have found its way to Barbossa already. Unless…

Captain Sparrow stood up from the table, holding his rum nonchalantly. "Excuse me, excuse me!"

Everyone in the tavern turned towards him. "Thank you! There is a gentleman by the name of Hector Barbossa on his way here. And dear old Hec has a sword, you see… a sword that can assert dominion and control over any ship!"

The pirates made no reaction, calmly staying in their seats as they stared at him.

Jack coughed a bit. "And he also has hundreds of gallons of rum on his ship."

With that said, everyone in the tavern drew their swords, eagerly rushing towards the entrance. As they did, Jack sauntered towards a window, accidentally bumping into something. He looked up to see an intimidating man with an eyepatch glaring at him. Jack nervously smiled as he moved past him. Spotting an open window, Jack leapt through it and motioned for Elizabeth and the others to do the same.

The Pirate King turned back. "My crew… follow me!"

Upon hearing her voice, several pirates backed away from the doorway and trailed behind her.

* * *

><p>The tavern's door slammed open, revealing Barbossa and the rest of his crew. The group found themselves surrounded by unfamiliar and unfriendly pirates as they stepped into the establishment.<p>

"Jack, there you are!" Barbossa shouted.

Dropping the bottle of rum, the monkey guiltily crawled towards him. The animal took its usual place on his shoulder just as a sword pressed against the captain's neck.

"Captain Barbossa, I presume?" the one eyed man inquired.

"Aye… and in case you're not aware, the Code STRICTLY states that no threats shall be made against a captain in taverns such as this," the elderly pirate pointed out.

Another pirate snickered. "The Code doesn't have much importance in this bar. We followed it, and the East India Trading Company is STILL hunting us."

"But their attempts be less vicious since the death of Beckett, aye?" Barbossa argued.

"Strife is still strife, regardless of the degree," one pirate remarked. "We've been forced to steal from one another… which is why we'll be willing to spare you if you just give us your rum."

The mutinous captain laughed heartily. "That's what you're after? Well even if YOU are, I doubt this entire tavern is that desperate…"

Just as he finished, Hector found a nozzle in front of his nose. Hearing further clicks and snaps of metal, he found that every pirate surround his crew had drawn either a gun or sword. Jack drew a miniature pistol in retaliation, hissing like the animal he was.

"You're going to hand over all the rum from that ship of yours," an elder with a peg-leg announced.

"And how exactly would you fellows even KNOW I have so much rum?" Barbossa asked.

"A man with makeup told us," one sailor remarked. "He seemed a bit off though."

The captain growled. There was only one man with makeup he had ever encountered on the Seven Seas… and that same delinquent had gotten in his way time and time again.

"Jack Sparrow…" he hissed.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Gibbs called out. "The coast is clear, I think we can stop."<p>

Slowly the group of pirates came to a halt. Skidding as if he were half-drunk, Jack was immobile for a moment yet quickly turned to his first mate.

"Mr. Gibbs, please escort Angelica and the crew of Miss Turner to my ship," he said.

She bit her lip. "I don't mean to prod, Jack, but it's Mrs. Turner."

He deadpanned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm married, so it's Mrs. Turner," she explained.

He glared at her. "I've never heard of anyone refer to themselves like that."

"You mean pirates never refer to their wives like that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Most pirates don't marry," he replied calmly. "But since you were so keen to point it out, I'll be sure to refer to you as MRS. Turner."

Angelica held her hands on her hips. "Now that you two are finished bickering, can we leave?"

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

"No!" Jack shouted.

The first mate looked at him warily, and then nodded in agreement. "I mean… no!"

He stepped beside Jack. "Why are we staying again, Captain?"

"Our ship has no rum as of now," Jack explained. "First Mate Gibbs, please lead Angelica and the crew back to our ship. While you prepare it for departure, I'll travel with Elizabeth to stock up on our beloved beverage."

Confused as to why he was bringing the woman with him, Angelica stared for a moment before following the others towards the Pearl.

Elizabeth was bewildered as well. "Jack… why do I need to come with you?"

"Because you love it as much as I do," he explained. "… and I just happen to be devoid of currency."

"What'd you spend all your money on?" she inquired.

He mumbled something incoherent as the two continued walking.

"What?" she asked.

The pirate looked up at her, grimacing. "A bloody goat…"

Elizabeth stared for a moment, but burst out laughing suddenly. Seeing the hilarity of the situation, Jack began to smile and chuckle as well.

* * *

><p>Captain Sparrow was rarely an angry man. Yet when he was, the pirate certainly seemed intimidating. Elizabeth noticed this as Jack held a man over the counter, a sword slowly creeping along his neck.<p>

"What do you mean you DON'T HAVE RUM!" he screamed.

The timid man looked absolutely terrified. "Sorry, sir-"

"Sir?" Jack asked. "Is that how you address a PIRATE CAPTAIN?"

"Jack… please calm down," Elizabeth begged. "He's not the source of your problem."

Seeing that the salesman was starting to cry, Jack sighed and released him. "Well then, my good man, can you tell me what is?"

The man swallowed. "Captain Jack Sparrow… we haven't imported anything since England imposed an embargo on the Caribbean."

"Bugga… the men will go insane if we don't get more rum," Jack noted.

"Well how far is Atlantis?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jack mused. "At least two weeks, if not more. And that's just SAILING there. Who knows what geographical obstacles lie on the island itself…"

"So who could possibly have rum?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shrugged. "Probably some other captain docked here. All we have to do is sneak aboard one of the ships at the harbor and take their goods."

"I'm not sure if they'll have it, Jack," she replied. "Remember how desperate those bar patrons were?"

He groaned. "You're probably right. And if they're stopping all trade ships through an embargo, no wonder it's been such a difficulty."

"So where can we find more rum?" she asked.

The Lord of the Caribbean pondered this for a moment, yet quickly smirked at the thought of a solution. "We just need to steal it from a ship that doesn't regularly dock here."

"Meaning?" she asked.

He smiled. "Meaning we're going to give the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ a whole new meaning."

* * *

><p>Hector Barbossa generally didn't mind making deals. This situation, however, seemed to be a complete mockery of the reputation he had strived to build after overthrowing his former captain. Ten huge barrels of rum from his ship were stacked in front of the greedy pirates as they held pistols toward him. He glanced at his ship, content to see it was right behind the alcohol.<p>

"Alright then, how should we negotiate this?" one pirate asked.

Barbossa smirked at the enemies gathered before him. "There'll be no need to."

Confused at what he meant, the pirates saw him unleash his sword, pointing it straight towards them. Taking it as a joke, the man with the eyepatch began laughing, yet suddenly found a rope tie around his waist and toss him far into the ocean. Looking up, the other scum noticed that the ship had come alive! Ropes from the mast were lunging for all of them, whipping each pirate into the harbor's water.

The Lord of the Caspian Sea lowered the enchanted sword, happy to see that only one opponent remained. Confident and calm, Barbossa approached him, leading the man to pull out a pistol in desperation. Yet before the pirate could wrap his finger around the trigger, the gun was knocked to the ground by the sword. Hector pressed it against the criminal's neck, leading him to scream like a girl. He ran away, prodding Barbossa and his crew on the ship to chuckle at the sight.

"Well it took a bit of strategy, but our rum is safe and sound!" Barbossa remarked.

Turning to gaze upon the glorious liquid, Hector stared in shock. Four of the barrels were missing. Whipping his head left and right, the captain found his rival and Elizabeth sauntering away with four of the containers.

"After those thieves!" he ordered.

"But sir, what about the Code?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa glared at the veteran pirate. "What in blazes are you babbling about?"

"According to the Code, a pirate cannot steal from another pirate at port," Ragetti explained.

"FORGET THE CODE!" Barbossa screamed.

Surprised at how amplified his voice was, the crew quickly rushed after Jack. Barbossa stayed behind, intent on guarding his ship and suspicious of how convoluted Jack's current plan was.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I was born," Jack finished.<p>

Elizabeth stared at him in shock. "On a ship? In the middle of a hurricane?"

He smiled. "Yeah. My dad always called me special for that… and for less admirable reasons too…"

Suddenly, the two heard shouts and roars erupting from behind them. Turning their heads, the two were shocked to see a battalion of pirates charging towards them. Briefly staring at each other with terrified expressions, Jack and Elizabeth rushed towards the _Black Pearl_. Unfortunately, the containers were slowing them down, which gradually decreased the distance between them and their pursuers. Seeing the _Pearl_ at the end of the dock they were on, Jack piled his barrels on to Elizabeth's.

"Tell Gibbs to set sail!" Jack demanded. "We need to cast off immediately!"

Elizabeth stared in shock. She knew Jack was a good man filled with an altruistic desire to look out for others, but this was suicide. She grabbed his hand, determined to keep him safe.

"Jack, that's insane!" she countered. "Come with me!"

"No!" he replied. "We'll never make it in time. Trust me, I'll be alright."

Realizing the pirates were closing in, she reluctantly nodded and rushed up the ramp, barely balancing the four cylinders. Turning away from her, Jack widened his eyes at the sight of dozens of pirates approaching him.

Gritting his teeth, Jack entered a fighting stance with his sword. "STOOOOPPPPPPPP!"

Caught off guard, the crew halted in their footsteps.

Taking advantage of their confusion, Jack moved back and forth. "Before you even attempt to fight me, I should warn you… I'm immortal! As you've surely heard, I came across the Fountain of Youth, and its water has infused me with the divine power to crush all of you!"

The crew was suddenly silent. A few pirates began whispering among one another, until one finally spoke out. "You're a liar! I was there and you didn't drink a single drop!"

Jack's smirk dropped, trying to come up with another way to deceive them. "Well, as it happens, I still have a piece of Aztec gold…"

"HAAAAAAAAA!" the pirates screamed as they charged at him.

"AH!" Jack yelped.

The captain immediately turned on his heels, sprinting like a buffoon towards the end of the dock. Up ahead, he noticed that the _Pearl_ had just set sail. Unfortunately, it still wasn't close enough to jump. Yet as his feet tapped lightly against the wooden planks, Jack noticed a string of rope at the end of the dock, as well as a sea turtle in the water nearby. Grabbing the rope, Jack leapt onto the animal just as a pirate swung at him. The strike completely missed, and Jack landed on the creature. Frightened, the turtle hid its head in the shell. Captain Sparrow twirled the rope like a lasso, and heaved it towards his ship, barely catching the back railing.

Tightening his rope a bit, Jack felt himself glide along the water as the ship set sail. Hearing gunshots, Jack looked back to see the entire crew shooting at him. Wrapping the rope around his waist, he crouched into a fetal position with his arms holding his legs, hoping none of the bullets would hit him. As the gunshots crew more quiet, Jack turned to see that Barbossa's crew was completely out of range.

He took of his hat, smiling. "Gentlemen, you will always remember this day as the day you OWWWWWWW!"

Jack looked down to see that the turtle had bitten his foot. Frowning, he looked towards the sky. "Okay, I get it! I won't say it anymore! Couldn't you have sent an angel or something less painful?"

The captain slowly pulled himself towards his vessel, and the turtle continued to clench its mouth all the way.


End file.
